The inventor has recognized and appreciated that current electric motors and other electric devices handling high currents through electrical leads in a printed circuit board (PCB) face multiple problems resulting from the electrical current flow in the PCB. Such problems include the generation of unwanted heat due to parasitic or eddy currents, which can lead to mechanical failure and destructive mechanical interferences with the rotor of the motor or generator, as well as other inefficiencies in the operation of the motor or generator. As a byproduct of the increased current density flow in regions of the electrical circuit, high temperature gradients in the PCB caused by, inter alia, high electrical current gradients may lead to structural damage of the PCB, such as delamination, or localized failure or degradation of the electrical leads or the dielectric material in the substrate. More importantly, perhaps, these high electric current densities act to generate undesirable larger electromagnetic fields which can create, for example, parasitic and eddy currents in physically nearby regions of the electric circuits, which in turn can act as a drag on the motor or generator rotor and thereby reduce its power output and efficiency.
Printed circuit board electric devices built without the advantageous features described hereinafter, employ a variety of strategies to make connections between electrical current carrying traces laid down on the PCB surface, or surfaces in the case of a multilayer board device, of the dielectric substrates found in these devices. These strategies, however, do not address, or recognize in any substantial way, the disadvantages resulting from enhanced current density in portions of the electric circuit traces and the adverse results therefrom.